To Value Safety
by xxmelusinexx
Summary: Set shortly after the conclusion of Syren, Marcia hears about Septimus' brave heroic act on the way to the Peep, and is definitely not amused. Just a little one shot.


A/N: I should probably be working on the next chapter or maybe asleep considering it's like 1:30 in the morning, but meh. Here is a blurb that popped in to my head and demanded attention. Enjoy! Review?

On the way to the castle from the port Jenna sat in the carriage with Marcia and Milo. It was awkward to say the least with the amount of attention Milo was giving Marcia. Jenna suddenly wished she had gone with Septimus in the following carriage that held a still unconscious Syrah Syara, beetle and Jimm Knee. She spent several minutes staring out the window at the winding streets before Marcia noticed, and started asking about the latest adventure.

"So Jenna what exactly has happened these last few days?"

"Ummm a lot of things. Sep, Beetle and I crashed on an Island after Spit Fyre was struck by lightning. Septimus found that girl Syrah who was apparently apprenticed to the ExtraOrdinary wizard from Marcellus's time, however that works, and we, or rather Septimus and Beetle, had to stop the warrior Jinn from making it to the castle."

Marcia shivered slightly, "They did. Why only Septimus and Beetle?" As far as Marcia knew Jenna was always there in the thick of it.

"Septimus said It was dangerous and that I was the heir to the throne and the castle needed me, but you could always find anther apprentice," Jenna hadn't meant to sound so bitter but honestly she didn't to be safely put on a shelf when things got dicey.

Marcia's expression darkened, "He said what exactly?"

"That I'm the princess and he's just an apprentice." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"You're the princess Jenna yes you need to stay safe, and in this instance I'm glad that you stayed out of the mix, but that also means if there is ever something that you feel you absolutely need to do, then really no one can tell you no," Marcia said understanding her frustration with chauvinists.

Jenna smiled. Sometimes she didn't mind being around Marcia.

* * *

Septimus had been home for two days and in that time he'd spent most of it in sickbay helping them accommodate Syrah. She was still unresponsive and Septimus had begun to worry about whether or not she was going to wake up.

Septimus brushed his teeth and threw on his robes as he went for the door.

As his hand touched the door nob a voice came from behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcia asked sternly.

"I'm going to sickbay again Syrah still hasn't woken up," Septimus said desperately.

"So you're going to go and be underfoot again? I got a complaint that you were there and constantly in the way."

"But Marcia!"

"Septimus she's been **Possessed** for nearly 500 hundred years. She's not going to wake up any time soon," Marcia said gently, "They're setting up the **Forest Bands** today and you need to get back to work."

"If they're doing some rare** Magyk** then I should be there watching right?" Septimus pleaded.

"No. Actually I want to talk to you about something. During this last escapade of yours you said 'you weren't important and that I could just get another apprentice and then went running headlong into a building with a** Possessing Spirit, **Tertius Fume, and several hundred **Warrior Jinn," **Marcia's expresion hardened.

Septimus dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to get another apprentice, or that maybe, just maybe, I value you're safety? Septimus..." Marcia ground to a halt, "If I lost you I don't know what I'd do. Don't you ever just write your self off like that again, understand?"

Septimus nodded. Marcia put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're upset over Syrah, and you want to make sure she's alright, but right now the best thing would be to stay out of the way and then, once the **Bands** are firmly in place, you can go visit as often as the sickbay wizard will allow."

Septimus took a deep breath and nodded.

Marcia sighed,"They're going to send some one to notify me once the **Bands** are in place, when that happens, if you're done with today's lesson, you can go visit her. It might help to have someone familiar there once in a while."

Septimus brightened, "OK Marcia." With that he headed for the Pyramid Library to start cleaning and get the day under way. He reached the hallway, stopped and turned around. "Oh and Marcia..."

She looked up from several letters in her hands, "Hmmm?"

"I value your safety too." and with that he ran up the stares two at a time eager to be finished.


End file.
